vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gods and Monsters
Gods and Monsters is the twenty-second and final episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE — Despite their best efforts to help Bonnie through the harrowing predicament she now faces, Damon, Enzo and Caroline realize their options are running out and drastic measures need to be taken. With their only chance of saving their friend lying inside the Armory, Stefan breaks the news to Caroline that they may need help from an unlikely source – her and Alaric's twin daughters. Elsewhere, Enzo keeps Bonnie preoccupied by bringing her back to their cabin but when his plan takes an unexpected turn, it'll be up to Damon to make the ultimate sacrifice to save his closest friends. Matt also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares Co-Starring *Andrea Laing as EMT *Keith N. Collis as Mechanic *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Chaka De Silva as Shaman *Aisha Duran as Virginia St. John Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (Archive Footage/Voice) [http://tvline.com/2016/05/13/the-vampire-diaries-nina-dobrev-returns-season-7-finale-interview/ Vampire Diaries Finale: The Story Behind Spoiler's Surprise Cameo] Trivia *This is the first season finale not to feature Jeremy Gilbert. **It is also the first season finale not to feature Elena Gilbert in person, although Nina Dobrev returned to record her voice. **Though Elena Gilbert's voice is heard she has technically been in every season finale of the series. *This is the third season finale not to feature Tyler Lockwood. *This is the first season finale of the series to be aired on a Friday night. *With this episode Damon and Stefan Salvatore will have appeared in the most episodes of the series with 155 episodes. Elena Gilbert with the second most at 135 episodes (1 stock footage and 1 voice only appearance) until Season 8 when the remaining main characters Bonnie, Caroline and Matt will equal or surpass in episode appearances. Continuity Body Count * Many Missing Persons-Killed by Damon and Enzo. Behind the Scenes *The Mechanic is our transportation coordinator Keith. Call it nepotism, but believe us when we say: He was truly the best audition for the part. Authenticity goes a long way. *Standards and Practices asked us to be careful with exactly how many bodies we put in the warehouse in the coda. Because apparently under 100 = acceptable. Over? Too much. *We had two scenes that we had to shoot early due to the availability of Mouzam Makkar, who plays Alex. She booked a pilot that would be shooting every day during our finale. We scrambled to get the set ready and release script pages (even though the actual script wasn’t done yet) and get it shot in time before we lost her. We didn’t want to kill her, because we really liked her as an actress, and it turns out that we had to cut the scenes when the first cut came in 10 minutes long, so now I guess you can technically say Alex could be alive and well (or not well, considering what happened to the rest of her co-workers) somewhere inside the Armory. Maybe we’ll get to see her again. *Because I came back to LA before we had fully wrapped, the last scene of my Vampire Diaries career after seven years ended up being Bonnie pulling up in her car to the cabin. Very anti-climatic, and also cut. And thank goodness it was night time, so I could sneak away when we wrapped, and the crew wouldn’t see me crying. Julie's Diary: Season 7 Finale Blog 5/13/2016 Cultural References *'' '' is a 1998 British-American drama film that recounts the (somewhat fictionalized) last days of the life of troubled film director. *'' '' is a Big Finish Productions audio drama based on the long-running British science fiction television series . *'' '' is a 2015 direct-to-video animated superhero film featuring the superhero team the and is part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies. * is an American psychedelic rock band from New York City. *''Gods and Monsters'' is the name for several albums: **The album by English rock band which was released on April 11, 2005. **The album by the electronic goa trance band . The album was released on April 22, 2008. **The album by which was released on 2007. **The studio album of , released in 1992 through Enemy Records. *" " is a song by American singer and songwriter from her third extended play Paradise and was released on November 9, 2012, with the rest of the Paradise EP. *A reference to Cthulhu was made when Enzo assured Damon that the thing in the Vault was not an evil tentacle creature. Quotes |-|Promo= :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "This thing...in the Vault, do we know what it is?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Bad." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]): "This is appropriately creepy." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Ready to do this?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Elena?" |-|Extended Promo= :[[Virginia St. John|'Virginia']]: "You can't fight it. You can't kill it." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "This thing...in the Vault, do we know what it is?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Bad." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Stefan..." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Whatever you're about to say, say it when this is over." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Ready to do this?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Elena?" |-|Sneak Peak #1= :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Lizzie and Jossie could siphon Bonnie's spell. But they're your kids and I can't make that decision for them." :Alaric: "Well, they're just not my kids Caroline, they're our kids and that's a decision we need to make together." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']] (to [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]): "I got this." |-|Webclip #1= :Enzo "Weren't you meant to be on a plane?" :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Flights got cancelled because of the storm, where are you?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "I'm in Solutionland, baby. There's a preserved body at the Armory called The Final Everlasting. All we have to do is destroy that and Bonster's a monster no more." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "But if you kill the Everlasting, then Bonnie dies and so do we for that matter." :Enzo: "I've been told differently." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "By who? Someone who wants you dead?" :Enzo: "A descendent of the people who created Rayna Cruz." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Yeah, the people who hate us." :Enzo: "Well, whether we believe them or not, it's Bonnie's only chance." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Look, best case scenario, we destroy it, everything goes back to normal. Worst case scenario, we all die and Stefan lives to tell the tale of our demise to the lovely Elena." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Are you forgetting about the other problem that's in there?" :Enzo: "Oh you mean the ambiguously terrifying monster from the Vault? I'm on it. Perhaps it'll be less ambiguous and less terrifying." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Guys, it doesn't matter. Bonnie's sealed the whole Armory, you can't get in." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Don't tell me what I can't do." |-|Scene= :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Let me guess, it's ancient tentacle evil that will destroy our lives and the world as we know it." :Enzo: "Don't be ridiculous. Not tentacles." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Do I even wanna know?" :Enzo: "Well it deter you from going in?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Nope." :Enzo: "Then no, you don't. Has anyone heard from Valerie?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Unnecessary." :Enzo: "Somebody has a plan. Care to share?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "It's messy." :Enzo: "Free for going how messy I can be." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Small runway a few miles east of the Armory. Meet me there. Bring your cowboy boots." |-|Inside clip= :Enzo: "Bonnie's life is linked to that of the final Everlasting. If we sever the link, it might also sever the curse. Unfortunately for us, the Everlasting resides in the Armory." :[[Virginia St. John|'Virginia']]: "She didn't listen, did she? After everything I said, she still opened the Vault?" :Enzo: "It's complicated. We need to know what exactly what we're dealing with so we can fight it." :[[Virginia St. John|'Virginia']]: "You can't fight it. You can't kill it." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x22 Promo "Gods & Monsters" (HD) Season Finale The Vampire Diaries Gods & Monsters Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x22 (Season Finale) Sneak Peek 1 - Gods & Monsters HD The Vampire Diaries 7x22 (Season Finale) Sneak Peek 2 - Gods & Monsters HD The Vampire Diaries 7x22 (Season Finale) Webclip 1 - Gods & Monsters HD The Vampire Diaries Gods & Monsters Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside Gods & Monsters The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD722b_0034.jpg TVD722b_0114.jpg TVD722b_0128.jpg TVD722-Caroline.jpg tvd722 1.jpg tvd722 2.jpg tvd722 3.jpg tvd722 4.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 05-13-2016_Michael-Malarkey-Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey May 13, 2016 2016-05-09_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-04-05_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott April 5, 2016 2016-04-05_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|©Colin Duran April 5, 2016 2016-04-05_Tony_Griffin_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Tony Griffin April 5, 2016 2016-04-03_Michael_Allowitz_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz April 3, 2016 2016-04-06_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz April 3, 2016 2016-04-06_New_Car_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz April 3, 2016 2016-04-02_Michael_Malarkey_Sara_Taylor-Torres_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Sara Taylor-Torres (double stunt) April 2, 2016 2016-04-02_Paul_Wesley_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley April 2, 2016 2016-04-02_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey April 2, 2016 2016-04-02_Twitter.jpg|April 2, 2016 2016-04-01_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|Dayvid Wilson April 2, 2016 2016-04-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Sara_Taylor-Torres_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sara Taylor-Torres (double stunt) April 1, 2016 04-01-2016 Ian Somerhalder-Michael Malarkey Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael A. Allowitz April 1, 2016 2016-04-01_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey April 1, 2016 2016-04-01_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Colin Duran April 1, 2016 2016-04-01_Patrick_Hanson_Colin_Heath_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Colin Duran, Trevor Stott, Patrick Hanson April 1, 2016 2016-04_01_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey April 1, 2016 2016-03-30_Kevin_JEdwards_Instagram.jpg|©Kevin J Edwards April 2, 2016 2016-03-30_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 30, 2016 2016-03-30_Colin_Duran.jpg|Colin Duran March 30, 2016 03-29-2016_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram-7742.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 29, 2016 2016-03-29_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|©Candice King March 29, 2016 2016-03-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 29, 2016 2016-03-28_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham March 28, 2016 2016-03-28_Michael_Malarkey_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Michael Malarkey March 28, 2016 2016-03-24_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 24, 2016 2016-03-24_Trevor_Stott_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Trevor Stott March 24, 2016 2016-03-23_Joe_Connolly_Brian_Young_Twitter.jpg|©Brian Young March 23, 2016 2016-03-23_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 23, 2016 03-23-2016_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram 2781.jpg|Kat Graham March 23, 2016 2016-03-23_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King March 23, 2016 03-23-2016-Michael-Malarkey-Instagram-4074.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael Malarkey March 23, 2016 2016-03-23_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 23, 2016 2016-03-22_Tony_Griffin_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Tony Griffin March 22, 2016 2016-03-22_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|©Candice King March 22, 2016 2016-03-22_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 22, 2016 03-21-2016-Candice-AK-Instagram_5464.jpg|Candice King March 21, 2016 2016-03-17_20-38_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Brian Young March 17, 2016 2016-03-17_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 17, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters